The present invention relates generally to an improved applicator designed for the application of anesthetizing or anesthetic fluids such as phenol or the like, as well as other medicants to the tympanic membrane. The device of the present invention comprises an articulating member with a finger gripping zone adjacent one end thereof and an angularly disposed fluid retaining applicator pad secured to the other end thereof, and with controlled positioning and movement of the pad being made possible by the design of the overall structure.
In the past, a number of techniques have been utilized for anesthetizing the tympanic membrane, and have been described in literature. These known techniques include the use of topical anesthetics, infiltration of the tissues of the ear with hypodermic injection, as well as the use of iontophoresis. By way of example, iontophoresis induces an anesthetic effect by applying a current through an anesthetic solution to the tympanic membrane with the dissolved anesthetic, then penetrating the tympanic membrane epithelium and inducing anesthesia. This technique, although effective, is time consuming in its application taking generally 20 to 30 minutes to produce anesthesia of the tympanic membrane.
Local infiltration of the ear canal is a more rapid technique, however it is associated with significant discomfort during the process of infiltration.
Many topical solutions have been used for anesthesia of the tympanic membrane. The vast majority of these solutions include phenol as their primary component. Of these topical anesthetics, pure liquefied phenol has evolved as being the preferred material or material of choice for this application.
Applicators designed for the application of phenol to the tympanic membrane are well known in the art. The applicators are of two specific types, rigid applicators and absorbent applicators.
Rigid applicators are usually constructed of a material inert to phenol and formed in such a fashion as to allow a small reservoir of phenol to adhere to the applicator. Application of the phenol is then accomplished by placing the rigid applicator in contact with the tympanic membrane and allowing the phenol to flow onto the tympanic membrane. Because of the rigid nature of these applicators, they may produce mechanical trauma to the tympanic membrane during the application of the phenol, resulting in discomfort.
Up until the present, absorbent applicators were frequently individually constructed at the time of use by merely twisting a wisp of cotton onto a shaft. These individually constructed applicators were generally of non-uniform construction and as a result, were prone to application of a non-uniform and possibly excessive quantity of phenol to the tympanic membrane. Phenol is a highly caustic substance and excessive quantities or uncontrolled application of phenol to the tympanic membrane is capable of causing serious injuries and consequences.